revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Emily and Jack
The relationship between Jack Porter and Emily Thorne is quite complicated, given their circumstances. Although they both obviously have strong feelings for each other, Jack is in love with Emily's true identity, but since he does not know who she is, he is with the fake Amanda, instead. In the Truth part 2, he finds out her real identity. Early History Emily (Amanda) met Jack during her first summer at the Hamptons. As kids, they used to play together on the beach, sometimes with Sammy and her father. When Emily was to be taken away after her father was arrested, she decided to leave Sammy with Jack, promising to come back to them both someday. Jack says that Amanda leaving was the day his childhood had ended. ("Loyalty") A few years after Amanda is released from the youth detention center, she returns to the Hamptons to visit their old beach house. She drops by the Stowaway for a drink and sees Carl, a young Declan and, of course, Jack himself, who are all just getting ready to move into their tavern after seeling their separate house. She also meets Kyla, a bartender there who turns out to be Jack's girlfriend. She leaves almost immediately. The next evening, though, she comes back and ends up overhearing drama between the hired Kyla and the Porters about money. She avoids looking at Jack and hides her face, turning away from him. Later, as she was about to leave, she sees Sammy and pets him. Nolan joins her and Jack soon opens the door to the tavern to call Sammy, just in time to see them. He tells them about a promo the tavern will be having for New Year's Eve and leaves them. ("Legacy") Season One A while after Emily returns to the Hamptons, her first encounter with Jack is at the park. She passes by after picking up Ashley's dress and, while playing fetch with Jack, Sammy seems to have remembered Emily as Amanda and approaches her, sitting as if waiting for instruction. Amanda recognizes the golden retriever, calling him "Sam" and he jumps on her, much to Jack's surprise. Jack tries to control the excited Sammy, but Emily is more than happy to be reunited with her old dog, although Jack does not recognize Emily as Amanda. When Jack offers to have the dress dry cleaned for her, she declines and politely leaves without introducing herself. The next time they see each other is at Emily's new house by the beach, just after her first date with Daniel. Nolan Ross brought Jack and Sammy as guests to the surprise birthday party being thrown for Emily, and Sammy interrupts Emily and Daniel just before they kiss. Although at this point, it has become evident that the two hold a sort of attraction towards each other, they both do not act on it for different reasons: Emily is still intent on her revenge on the Grayson family, which includes Daniel Grayson, and Jack keeps his distance because he knows there is something going on between Emily and the rich Grayson, even more so when Amanda comes back with a baby that is apparently his. Season Two When Emily and Jack see each other again 7 weeks later, Emily and Jack are clearly still in love with each and both want to pursue a relationship with each other but as he has a unborn child with Amanda they do not. Jack is grateful for Emily to be around despite it making things difficult for Amanda and himself. Emily still tries to break Amanda and Jack up, by telling Jack to get a paternity test that if not his child, would break them up opening a relationship between Jack and Emily. However this does not happen as the baby is indeed Jack's. Up until episode 15 Jack is clearly in love with Emily, but he is angry at Emily not telling him she knew Amanda in Juvie and because he feels confused that Emily is pursuing a relationship with Daniel, as they both know that the Grayson's destroyed Amanda and David's life; unbeknownst to him that Emily only pursued a relationship to destroy the Grayson's. At Amanda's funeral, Emily tries to console Jack, but he ignores her to go to the Grayosn's to begin his revenge. The appearance of Emily's (real Amanda's) foster brother Eli James makes it more complicated between the two as it makes it evident that Emily is lying more then he previously knew about such as when Amanda knew the truth and started hating the Grayson's (6 months AFTER Juvie). As Emily persue's a relationship with Daniel, Jack hates her more and more, at one point he disowns her as Carl's Godmother. In Epiosde 20, Victoria tells Jack that Emily and Daniel ended their first engagement because of Jack and Emily. Jack is clearly shocked and confused at this revelation that he confronts Emily. Emily tells him that she couldn't tell him how she feels because he had a family and a future (something she believes she can't give him) and that someday she will tell him everything which only pisses him off more. In the finale (Truth part 2), Emily is trying to protect Jack from doing something that could hurt him. Jack is angry at Nolan for telling Emily where he was, but Nolan reassures him that he can trust Emily, as Nolan and Amanda both trusted her with their lives. Jack tells Emily he is very confused of Emily's motives, but Emily tells him she will always protect Jack and Carl, in which Jack tells her he still wants her to be Carl's Godmother. As Emily tries to stop Jack from killing Conrad for Declan's death, she steps in front of the gun and tells him to look at her, she then tells him she is the Real Amanda Clarke. Jack lowers his gun at the revelation. Lets wait for Season 3 for the full Jack Porter reaction at Emily's revelation. Quotes Season One Amanda: Come here, Sammy, I found a stick for you. (picks up the stick and Sammy bites on it) Jack: What's his name? Amanda: Sam. Jack: He sure likes sticks. Amanda: (throws stick into the water) Fetch it, Sammy. Jack: Nice throw. Amanda: Thanks. Jack: I'm Jack. Amanda: I'm Amanda. Jack: Come on, Sammy, pick up the stick. Where're you going? Jack: Get back here. What are you doing? Jack: What are you doing? Sammy! Emily: Sam? Jack: (runs toward them) Sammy, Sammy! Get down! What's the matter with you? (kneels next to Sammy and pets him with Emily) I'm sorry, he's not normally this friendly. He's kind of an old grump, actually. Emily: Mm. Jack: Uh, he got mud on your dress. Emily: Oh, that's no big deal. Jack: There's an Earl and Emma's dry cleaners right around the corner. I'll walk you over. Emily: Oh, that's okay. Um, I got it. Thanks. Jack: Well, hey. Uh, tell Earl and Emma that you're a friend of Jack Porter's. My family owns the tavern down by the docks, the Stowaway. What's... what's your name? I'll... put you on the official comp list. Emily: You don't have to do that. Jack: Well, I'm not picking up the tab. Sammy is. He feels terrible, don't you? Emily: Thanks anyway. Jack: All righty, then. You have a great summer. - Pilot ---- Season Two Gallery 129220 0326 pre 595.jpg Amanda Sammy Jack.jpg Emily Sammy Jack.jpg JackKyAm.jpg jack-et-emily.jpg Trivia Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship